Saranghaeyo Hyung
by MAMASITA137
Summary: cinta kita memang berbeda... tapi apakah itu salah? toh jika aku boleh meminta. aku berharap tak ingin bertemu denganmu. karena bertemu denganmu aku mulai mengetahui apa itu cinta. sebuah TRUE STORY dari teman enJOY it guys and Keep RnR KYUMIN/BOYXBOY


**^Saranghaeyo Hyung^**

**Cast : Kyumin and many more..**

**Gender : yaoi**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : this is True Story. And hope you like it^^**

**Don't be Siders!**

**~FrozeMing~**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Sungmin : 17 tahun

Kyuhyun : 24 tahun

.

.

All Sungmin Pov

.

.

Hari ini aku sedang menikmati liburanku bersama-teman dekatku. Ada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Seoul adalah Kota yang yang menjadi primadona bagiku.

Kenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku berumur 17 tahun, aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang hidup di sebuah kos-kosan yang tak jauh dari tempatku menuntut ilmu bersama teman-temanku di salah satu sekolah terpandang di Kota Seoul. Tapi karena akunya yang kurang pergaulan aku pun tak pernah menjelajah di kota besar ini.

Aku bersama teman-temanku berjalan riang menyusuri setiap sudut tempat perbelanjaan besar ini. Sedari tadi aku hanya mengagumi setiap inchi tempat ramai ini. Bahkan aku dan Eunhyuk, salah satu temanku sepakat agat tak mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkan oleh kami. Oh ayolah... Uang untuk kami para pelajar itu sangat berharga untuk dibuang-buang.

Karena kegiatan absurd kami yang hanya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan kami pun mengistirahatkan diri di sebuah bangku panjang. Aku merebahkan tubuh mungilku dan tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan mengucek kedua mataku. Kulirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukan angka '12.30' aku membelalakkan mataku saat menyadari berapa lama aku tertidur dibangku ini. Aku menoleh dan sama sekali tak melihat teman-temanku.

Aku panik.

Mataku tak sengaja menatap seorang laki-laki yang juga tengah menatapku. Dia tampan. Tapi.. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk jatuh cinta. Karena aku sedang sendirian sekarang, aku takut.. Aku tak bisa pulang.. Hiks.. Appa.. Eomma..

Aku bergegas untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun apa daya setelah aku berjalan kesana kemari aku mulai lelah. Tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa pulang lagi. Aku meringkuk dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada lututku yang tertekuk.

Aku menangis seperti gelandangan yang tak mempunyai rumah.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pundakku dan membuatku sedikit tersentak dengan pelan aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat sosok pria yang tengah menatapku khawatir.

'Dia pria yang tadi' batinku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara bass yang sangat merdu melantun melalui bibir tebalnya.

Aku melipat wajahku dan bersiap menangis.

"Hiks..." aku kembali menangis meratapi nasibku yang tak bisa pulang.

"H–hey kenapa menangis?" dia bertanya dan menatapku khawatir.

Aku menangis kencang. Ia terlihat bertambah khawatir dengan gelagatnya yang seolah menyuruhku diam.

Aku tak peduli banyak yang menatapku aneh karena menangis kencang ditengah keramaian Mall.

"Ssshhtt.. Tenang lah.. Berhenti nde.. Shhtt"

"Rumah kamu dimana? Hyung antar kamu pulang nde"

Aku berhenti namun isakanku masih keluar dari mulutku. Mata teduhnya membuat desiran lembut di darahku.

"A–aku.. Tidak tahu jalan pulang hiks.." aku menunduk dan kembali meratapi nasibku yang malang.

Aku merasakan ia memegang pundakku dan aku pun mendongak.

"Ayo hyung antar kau mencari rumahmu" aku menatapnya ragu.

"Tenanglah.. Aku bukan orang jahat"

Ah sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi jika dilihat ia seperti orang baik-baik.

"K–kos"

"Oh.. Kau anak kos ya, baiklah nanti kita cari bersama nde, jangan menangis lagi"

Ia membantuku bangkit dan membersihkan tubuh bagian belakangku.

.

.

.

"Makanlah"

"T–tapi"

"Nanti kita cari lagi alamat kos-kosanmu"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Entah pria di depanku manusia atau jelmaan malaikat. Ia sangat baik sekali kepadaku yang jelas-jelas adalah orang yang baru ia kenal.

Jam menunjukan pukul '03.00' sudah hampir 2 jam kami berputar-putar mencari kos-kosan ku. Aku yang bodoh. Mengapa bisa aku tak mengingat alamat kos tempatku bersemayam?

Kugigit pelan bibirku dan mencuri pandang pada pria didepanku.

Dia pun membalas tatapanku. Namun dengan segera aku meraih sumpitku dan memasukkan nasi putih kedalam mulutku.

Ku telan lamat-lamat makananku dan kembali melirik kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya dan membuatku terbatuk akibat terlalu kaget.

Ia membantuku untuk meneguk minumanku.

Kini aku bisa bernafas lega.

"N–nama hyung siapa?" tanyaku sedikit kaku.

Ia mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan sekitar bibir sexynya.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau?"

"Namaku... Lee Sungmin" ucapku menunduk malu saat mendapat tatapan intens dari pria bernama Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

.

Aku memeluk canggung tubuh kurusnya yang senantiasa mengantarkanku dari satu tempat ketempat yang lainnya.

Aku menggigit bibirku resah. Aku takut kalau aku tak bisa kembali ke rumah kecilku #kos

Ia mulai menepikan motor besarnya dan melepaskan helmnya. "Kita beristirahat sebentar disini bagaimana?"

"Terserah hyung saja" aku hanya menurut dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Mengelilingi besarnya kota Seoul memang melelahkan bagiku, tapi aku yakin Kyuhyun hyung jauh lebih lelah daripada aku.

Kami duduk santai disalah satu bangku panjang disebuah taman kota yang amat sangat rindang dan sejuk. Mataku terpejam menikmati terpaan angin lembut sore hari.

"SUNGMIIIIIIN"

Aku terbelalak mendengar suara cempreng tersebut.

'Hyukie' hatiku bergetar saking senangnya saat melihat keempat sahabatku tengah berbondong-bondong menuju kearahku.

Grep

"Hiks...hyukie.. Ka—u kemana hiks.. Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian huweee" aku tak peduli di cap cengeng karena aku memang cengeng. Aku memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk erat.

Ia membalas pelukanku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali. Salah siapa kau tertidur? Kami tadi hanya berkeliling. Dan saat kami kembali kau sudah tidak ada" Eunhyuk menyemprotku yang masih setia memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

"J–jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks... Nanti aku tak bisa pulang" pintaku.

"Sudah.. Sudah... Pelukan mulu"

Suara kecil Ryeowook membuatku tersadar dan melepaskan tautan tubuhku dan Eunhyuk lalu menampilkan cengiranku.

"Itu siapa Min?" Donghae bertanya dengan menunjuk kepada Kyuhyun.

Oh iya aku hampir lupa dengan sosok pahlawan bagiku itu.

"Ah iya, ini Kyuhyun hyung. Dia yang bersusah payah membantuku" ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun hyung mulai menjabat tangan sahabat-sahabatku sembari mengenalkan namanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat baik dan tampan.

Jantungku berdetak cepat dan nafasku tercekat saat ia menatapku. Ah, aku tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di taman itu, kami saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan saling mengirim pesan dan bahkan saling berkomunikasi melalui telepon.

Aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta sama Kyuhyun hyung.

Hari ini kami sepakat untuk bertemu di sebuah pantai yang sangat indah.

Aku duduk disalah satu tempat peristirahatan dan Kyuhyun hyung duduk dibelakangku.

Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang liar menerpa tubuhku.

"Ming, coba ambilkan batang kayu itu"

Mataku terbuka dan melihat sebatang kayu panjang dibawah kakiku.

Aku membungkuk untuk meraih batang kayu tersebut.

'Untuk apa?' batinku.

"Ini hyung, ngomong-ngomong itu untuk apa sih hyung?" tanyaku.

"Dasar cerewet. Berbalik!"

Aku tersentak. Aku hanya menurut. Aku menunduk dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk kembali memunggunginya.

Srett

Srett

"Geli hyung" apa yang dia lakukan?

Dengan absurdnya ia malah menggelitiki punggungku dengan kayu tadi.

"Berkonsentrasilah Ming!" aku rasa Kyuhyun membentakku. Dia benar-benar marah sepertinya.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia tulis di punggungku. Bagaimana bisa aku berkonsentrasi jika geli seperti ini.

"H—hyung"

Aku tak merasakan pergerakan lagi dipunggungku. Aku berbalik dan memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Hyung k—kau marah padaku?"

Ia diam.

"Hyung.. Mianhae"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Sebuah tangan menuntuntun untuk mendongak dan aku pun menurut.

Mataku terkunci oleh manik hazelnya. Kami diam beberapa saat.

"Ming... Saranghae"

Chu~

I'm froze..

Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menikmati lembut bibir hangatnya. Rasanya manis.. Jantungku berdetak kencang, darahku berdesir hebat dan nafasku... Aku tak bisa bernafas berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku dan mencoba melepaskan diriku darinya. Namun tangan kekarnya menahan kedua pipiku. Aku tak sekuat dirinya.

Tanpa bisa kutahan. Airmataku meluncur deras dari kedua mataku.

Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatapku lembut.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku rak kuasa melihat manik bolamata obsidan yang membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Maaf... Aku tahu aku membuatmu takut.. Aku—"

"K—kau mencintaiku a—tas dasar apa hyung?" ucapku terbata.

Ia terdiam dan menarik tanganku dan mnegarahkannya pada dadanya.

**Deg**

**Deg**

Aku mengerjabkan mataku. Drtak jantungnya hampir seirama dengan detak jantungku.

"Kau merasakannya? Hm? Aku mencintaimu karena ini membuatku tak nyaman. Aku mencintaimu karena kau orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini Ming"

Mata teduhnya membuatku merasakan jika ia tengah bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yanh ia katakan sebelumnya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari dadanya dan menarik lehernya lalu mengecup bibir sexynya.

Hanya selang beberapa detik ia menyambutku dengan sebuah tarikan di pinggangku.

Sedikit meremasnya dan membuatku mendesah nikmat.

Aku melepaskan tautan bibirku dan menatapnya lembut. Senyuman tak terlepas dari bibirku.

"Nado saranghaeyo hyung" jawabku.

Ia tersenyum dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku tak peduli dengan omongan orang tentangku. Ini hidupku, ini takdirku. Aku mencintainya dan ia mencintaiku..

Akan aku arungi derasnya arus bersamanya. Meski aku tahu itu tak mudah namun aku akan tetap memperjuangkan cinta kami berdua.

Meski jarak usia kami bisa dibilang terpaut jauh, tapi aku sangat mencintainya.

Biarkan kami tersenyum ditengah hujatan yang dilayangkan kepada kami. Hidupku.. Adalah bersamanya.

.

.

.

END this story

But AND for kyumin^^

Hay hayyyy... Ini true story lhoooo... Hahahaaa... Ini kisah temen aku. Dan dia ijinin aku buat remake kyumin vers. Hay kawan saat semoga kamu baca ff ini ya.. Hehhe..

Maaf klo alurnya kecepetan dan diksi yang jauuuuuuh dari kata layak #bow

Dan typos itu tak bisa terelakkan lagi ahhahaha...

Buat yang baca. Review yaaa...

See yaaaa.. :*


End file.
